Seal the Gates!
by Blushing Curves of Cora
Summary: Take Zelda somewhere safe!


**Thanks to dark dragonic, Ganondorf, Tharimil, Roy Firnbank, of Wyrda for the characters and the inspiration! I don't know where to go with this so really any feedback is appreciated.**

A lush white, marble fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard spewing water from the top. A young girl and her mother stood staring at the birds drinking from the fountain. Rabbits hopped along the green grass around the fountain and chased each other.

A young man in purple robes entered the courtyard and pulled down the hood. He had black hair that partially covered one eye. He bowed in front of the two women. "Queen Lyndis, Princess Zelda, I have seen an enemy army heading across the Hyrule plains. They are moblins milady, I think you should ready the defenses!" The Queen stared at the young man. "Thank you for this information Midro. Tell me, how old are you again?" Midro looked back at Queen Lyndis. "I am 16 years old your highness, why do you ask?" Queen Lyndis looked back at Midro and sighed. "I would like you to aid the army...the hero of time should be coming soon and we need you to help him..."

A Hylian soldier, clad in armour burst in. "Milady! They are here!" Queen lyndis stepped back. "Where is Loriana?" Princess Zelda turned round and saw a woman in robes, a hood covering her face. As Queen Lyndis turned, she nodded to Loriana. "Take Zelda somewhere safe!"

The soldier dropped his sword. He fell to the ground with am arrow in his back. Behind him was a man with purple hair, three large bangs were pushed over a headband and one covered his left eye. He smiled and drew back his bow. Midro ran at the man and drew his sword. He swiped at the man and forced him out of the castle. The man back flipped and grinned. "You shall never kill me...the mighty Quatrim!"

Many Hylian soldiers ran back into the castle and closed the main gates. "Ganondorf is here! He is after the Tri-Force Piece!" Queen Lyndis ran further into the castle. Seven sages stood there and hurried Queen Lyndis through a large archway. They closed the doors and sealed it shut. The Hyrule insignia was upon the door, alongside the Tri-Force.

Soldiers were ready atop the castle with Midro not far from the main gates. "Hurry up Link...we need you!"

Ganondorf walked calmly leading an exceedingly large platoon of Moblins. His hand flew to the side, and they quickly let out a horrific screech. With their spears raised, they quickly charged.

Out of nowhere a Fire Arrow flew out and stuck down a Moblin and the others beside it. Then an Ice Arrow flew out and stuck another's feet to the ground. It got trampled and several of them tripped over it and impaled themselves on their own spears. Link stepped out from his hiding spot and unleashed a rain of arrows upon the Moblins. As they got closer he dropped some bombs at their feet and ran off to a safe distance. Soon the ranks were decimated and the Moblins weren't so eager to charge anymore.

Quatrim then went to Ganondorf to get his orders. He walked up to him and then asked, "Sir what would you have me do?"

Midro turned to face Princess Zelda. "Run, Hide and stay away until i can get Link into these walls!" Midro pulled a small bag from his belt. "In here is a red gem, you can use it to cast a spell created by the Goddess Din. The spell is called Din's Fire, use it wisely and only on enemies that you need to use it on!" Midro Stood up and turned around. He ran up a flight of stairs to see a man get shot in the face with an arrow. Midro rolled and squatted behind a wall. As he stood up he fired a bolt of lightning onto the Moblin army and then ran across the wall.

Midro spotted Link and leapt from the wall. As he landed from the great drop he winced. Looking over at the army he saw that a Moblin had noticed him. "No... Not now!" Midro ran towards Link and drew his own sword. He pointed it at the Moblin and called for Link. "Link! The Princess needs you!" Midro ran at the Moblin and swiped with his sword. The Moblin was knocked back and then raised up his spear and lunged at Midro. "Din, protect me with your mighty FIRE!" A fireball erupted around Midro and struck the Moblin. This alerted the army and many more Moblins ran at Midro. "Link, lets go!"


End file.
